


Friends are the family we choose.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Absent Parents, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Coming Out, Depression, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gay Pride, Grandmothers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pride, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Religion, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Surrogacy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Just before Arthur Fox passed away, he asked Shaan to look out for Henry, to be the father figure he'll so desperately need. Shaan agrees, having already been looking out for Henry since Henry was 13. Now when Arthur can't be there for the big moments such as Henry coming out, Shaan is there, always by Henry's side, always looking out for him and always caring for him.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Queen Mary, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Friends are the family we choose.

It is a cold and rainy November day, 2 weeks after the tragic death of Prince Arthur Fox, Duke of Edinburgh, and only a day after his funeral. 

Arthur’s passing has affected the whole country, but of course it has impacted Arthur’s family- his wife and children specifically- the most. 

Princess Catherine made her first public appearance since her husband’s death, at his funeral, and has not been seen since, not even by her children. She has always struggled with her mental health, and her husband’s passing has triggered a deep and dark depression that only seems to be beginning.

Prince Philip is doing his best to maintain his composure, even behind closed doors. Like his Gran told him the night his father died, he is the man of the family now and needs to step up to the mark, show no weakness or vulnerability, serve his country and produce heirs. 

Princess Beatrice seems to be grieving by throwing herself into party culture, it is as of yet unknown to the media but very known to her family that she has started using drugs, cocaine in particular. She is typically out all night and sleeping all day, and slowly turning into someone her family does not recognize, she is not the bright-eyed, eager and curious daughter her mother raised, not the annoying little sister playing pranks on Philip, and not the most amazing and protective big brother to Henry. 

And lastly, Prince Henry. Among the 3 siblings it seems that Prince Henry has taken his father’s passing the hardest, he has also been struggling with depression since his father passed, though not as intensely as his mother. He finds it incredibly difficult to get out of bed and continue on as normal, he is extremely grateful that his equery Shaan Srivastava goes above and beyond for him, and always makes him get up, get dressed, showered and makes him eat something and leave The Palace at least once a day. Shaan doesn’t have to do any of this, none of it is in his job description, but he’s been Henry’s equerry for 5 years now, and feels a fierce need to protect the young Prince. 

It is on this rainy November day in 2016, when Shaan goes in search of Henry after leaving him to have lunch, about half an hour ago. He is just walking past one of the many living rooms in Kensington Palace, when he is stopped by the sound of muffled sobs coming from within the living room. He hesitates for a minute, thinking it could be Princess Catherine, or Bea, who probably wouldn’t want to see him, but he can’t just walk away from someone who sounds like they’re in pain, whoever is in there needs someone to make sure they’re okay. So Shaan knocks lightly on the door and slowly eases it open before stepping into the room.

Instead of seeing Catherine or Bea, Shaan sees a familiar mop of blonde hair, Henry, Henry is sitting on the couch sobbing uncontrollably into his hands, his whole body shaking with each sob.

Shaan quickly shuts the door behind him and makes his way to Henry’s side, placing a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Henry.” He softly and gently says, going against staff rules by addressing the Prince by his first name, but knowing that Henry isn’t going to be comforted or consoled by being called ‘Sir’ or ‘Your Highness’. “Henry are you okay?” 

Henry frantically shakes his head.

“I-I C-can’t br_breath!” Henry chokes out, his breath continuously hitching in his throat. Shaan has no idea if the poor kid is having a panic attack or is crying so hard he can’t catch his breath, or maybe both. 

“It’s okay Henry, you could be having a panic attack, I wouldn’t be surprised given all that you’ve gone through in the last few weeks. Try to steady your breathing, easier said than done I know, but try. Have you taken your medication since all this started?” Shaan gently asks, knowing that he’s had to remind Henry to take his anti-depressant a few times over the last few weeks. Henry nods, wiping at his tears. 

“I-I almost forgot b-but Martha r-reminded me t-this morning.” He says in a breathy tone. Philip’s girlfriend Martha bas been a rock to the family during this awful time, Philip couldn’t be more pleased to have her by his side during all this, and he’s so grateful that she’s also been looking out for his little brother and sister, she really is one of a kind. 

“Okay well at least we know this isn’t because you’ve been forgetting to take your meds. Do you want to talk about what’s been going on the last few weeks? I know it must be agony to even think about it let alone talk about it, but it might help somewhat.” Shaan offers. This, unfortunately sets Henry off again and the sobs return. 

“No!” Henry exclaims, shaking his head. “I can’t tell you what’s really wrong, I can’t tell anyone!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m gay!” Henry’s outburst takes Shaan by surprise, but not because he always assumed Henry is straight, but because he’s never heard Henry yell like that or speak with so much pain and fear in his voice. The poor kid must be terrified out of his wits, with a homophobic grandmother like Queen Mary, who knows what she’s said to him? 

Without a moment’s hesitation Shaan pulls Henry close to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly as the young boy sobs into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” Shaan gently says, smoothing Henry’s hair down. “Henry I can only imagine the things your grandmother has told you, but don’t listen to her okay? Listen to me and what I’m about to tell you, because I really do have your best interest at heart. There is nothing wrong, dirty, sinful, perverse or anything like that about being gay or anything but straight. You are absolutely perfect the way you are, you are not a bad person, you are not going to Hell, and you are not going to be forced to spend your life in the closet and you will not be forced to live a lie and marry a woman and have children with a woman, I will not let that happen Henry, I promise you.” 

Henry sniffles. 

“You can’t stop it, Gran always gets her way.” He says in a weak tone, that breaks Shaan’s heart. He has seen the way Queen Mary treats her grandchildren over the years, she is nothing but a cruel and malicious woman who has no business in talking to anyone, let alone her own grandchildren, in the way she does. 

“Henry I swear to you I will do everything I can to protect you. 

Before he passed, your dad asked me to look out for you, he told me how worried he was for you, having to go through some of the toughest years of a young person’s life without your dad there, so he asked me to be there for you instead, he trusted me to look out for you and take care of you Henry, and I promised him I would, so I will. And it’s not just because your dad asked me to look out for you, I care about you Henry, and it’s my job as not just your Equerry but as your friend and your father’s friend, to look out for you and your best interest. If I lose my job protecting you from The Queen then so be it.” 

Henry has to admit, he’s rather surprised that Shaan actually likes him and cares about him, not because Shaan has ever been anything but kind to him throughout the 5 years they’ve known eachother, but because he didn’t think anyone really liked him, besides his family (and even then his Gran doesn’t seem too fond of him) he had made some friends throughout school but none of the friendships lasted, he has made a few friends so far at uni, but he is almost certain they just claim to be his friend so they can brag about being friends with a Prince. 

It’s a comfort to know that Shaan is on his side and cares about him, and that he is somebody Henry can now talk to, about his fears and worries in regards to his sexuality. He feels safe with Shaan. 

“I’m scared.” Henry quietly admits, pushing his hands through his hair. “I don’t want to come out, not yet anyway, I’m not ready.” 

Shaan places a comforting hand on Henry’s back and quietly says 

“It’s perfectly normal and natural to be afraid when you figure out you aren’t straight, it’s a scary world out there, especially for people who are different, I unfortunately learned that an early age, growing up in a predominately white, Protestant country as a brown Hindu who immigrated from India with my family. 

As for not being ready to come out, that’s completely fine. You don’t have to come out right now, or ever if you don’t want to, though I can’t imagine that would make you very happy. If you don’t feel safe and secure and happy coming out now, then don’t, wait until you feel like it’s the right time.” 

“How do you know all this? About coming out, I mean?” Henry asks in a shaky tone, wiping at the fresh tears that have started to fall.

Shaan could tell him the truth, that at 21 years old he realized he himself is not straight, he’s bisexual. He feared coming out to his traditional parents and family, but thankfully they were totally loving and accepting and just wanted and want Shaan to be happy. However he does not feel it would be appropriate to tell Henry this, right now. He is not at all ashamed of bisxeuality, quite the opposite, but Henry needs to focus on himself right now, and Shaan doesn’t want to make this conversation about himself. 

“Let’s just say I’ve been through a lot in life. If you like, I could find some Youth LGBTQ+ support groups for you to attend, I could sort out NDAs myself and never have to breathe a word of it to anyone you don’t want to know. It would benefit you to meet and know other people who are like you.” Shaan suggests, remembering how these things weren’t really around when he came out, and how isolated he felt for the longest time.

Henry lets out a heavy breath, sniffles and nods.

“Okay, that sounds good, thank you, Shaan, for everything.” He says, his heart rate back to normal and his chest much lighter and much less tight. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Over the next 5 years Shaan gets to see Henry grow up from in an insecure, frightened and fragile young boy, to a confident, strong and secure young man. He gets to see him fall in love, and stand up to his grandmother and Philip. In actual fact, Henry’s oh so scandalous relationship with Alexander Claremont-Diaz, and his subsequent coming out, helps Philip become a better man, less ignorant and closed minded and within a few years Philip is proudly walking through London Pride with his brother and sister (Beatrice came out as aromantic and bisexual shortly after Henry came out.) and his wife Martha, who by their second year of Pride is showing off a growing baby bump, in a rainbow sundress.

By 2022 Henry no longer needs an Equerry as such, but still pays and employs Shaan to help him organise his schedule now he’s a bestselling author, as well as 3rd in line to the throne. They both live in America now, Henry mostly stays in New York with Alex, where Alex has been studying law for 2 years now, though they do often travel back to DC, where most of their family and friends are, and are considering moving back there after Alex finishes law school. 

Shaan lives in DC with Zahra, who he has now been happily married to for two whole weeks, undoubtedly the best two weeks of his life. 

They have just come back from a week long honeymoon in India, and today is both their first day back at work after the wedding and honeymoon. 

While Zahra will obviously be going to The White House, Shaan will be going to Henry and Alex’s place in DC, that they bought for when they visit. They’re currently visiting to meet Amy and her wife Claudia’s new baby daughter, Maya. While they’re here, Henry has asked Shaan to give him a hand organising his schedule for an ucomping book tour, which Shaan is more than happy to do. 

When he arrives at Henry and Alex’s apartment and knocks on the door, he can immediately hear the sound of David barking, followed by hurried footsteps on the stairs and Henry telling David to be quiet and stop barking. 

A few seconds later the door swings open to reveal a very happy looking Henry, his face lighting up and his smile growing when she sees Shaan. 

“Hi! I’m so glad you’re back!” Henry happily exclaims, opening the door further to allow Shaan into the apartment. “How was the honeymoon? How does it feel to be married?” 

“The honeymoon was wonderful , thank you. And being married is an absolute dream, especially when I’m married to the most wonderful woman in the world.” Shaan replies, smiling at the thought of Zahra. 

“I’m glad! So before we get stuck in to work there’s something I want to tell you, and Alex wants to be here too, he was meant to be down a minute ago, I’ll go see where he is. David you be good, no jumping on our guest.” Henry hurriedly explains, before turning and hurrying up the stairs, shouting Alex’s name and asking him if he’s fallen back to sleep, leaving a bewildered Shaan standing in the middle of the apartment. 

A few minutes later, Henry comes back down stairs, this time with Alex behind him. 

“Sorry, its my fault you had to wait, I got caught up debating with Nora.” Alex apologizes, scratching David on the head on his way over to where Shaan is standing. 

“Alright. So what do you want to tell me? Is it bad? What did you do? Do Zahra and I need to start working on damage control?” Shaan asks, raising an eyebrow at the boys, who are now grinning like idiots at eachother. 

“No no it’s nothing bad, it’s actually the opposite.” Henry grins, then lifts up his left hand. At first Shaan is even more confused, then he notices the silver ring with a double band, and a glinting diamond in the middle, that was certainly not there before. 

“Is that...?” Shaan trails off, not sure if it is what it seems. Henry nods, lowering his hand while Alex slips his arm around Henry’s waist and kisses his cheek. 

“Alex proposed, we’re engaged.” Henry softly says, his voice full of joy. Shaan doesn’t think he could possibly be more thrilled for Henry, especially as he remembers the terrified 18 year old little boy who he comforted and consoled after he came out to him, terrified that his family would turn on him and hate him if he ever came out. 

“That’s absolutely wonderful, congratulations.” Shaan says with a grin. 

“Thank you, I only hope we can have a wedding as gorgeous as yours and Zahra’s was.” Henry says, remembering the traditional Hindu wedding that Shaan and Zahra had just a few weeks ago. Henry has attended a lot of weddings in his life, including his own brother’s, but undoubtedly Zahara and Shaan’s was the most beautiful he has ever been to. 

“Oh I’m sure it will be. Will you have a traditional Royal Wedding?” Shaan asks. 

“No, Gran would never allow it. We’re just going to have something small and simple with friends and family. Speaking of the wedding, there is one thing I want to ask you, I hope you don’t mind.” Henry sheepishly says, almost afraid to ask what he wants to. 

“Of course not, go ahead.” 

“Well... I was hoping you would be one of my groomsmen, Pez is going to be my bestman, then I’ll have Bea as a groomswoman and Philip as groomsman, and I’d really love it if you would be a groomsman too.” Shaan is totally unprepared for this question, and is shocked into a brief silence. He had never expected this, he knows Henry admires him and sees him as a father figure and has done since Arthur passed, but he never expected him to ask him to be so involved with something as important as his wedding. 

“I... Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather it just be your friends and your family?” Shaan asks. Henry is 23 years old, Shaan is almost 40, surely he’d rather keep his wedding party to young people around the same age as him? 

“You are my friend, and my family. You practically helped raise me, I love mum so much, but I would be lying if I said she was always there when I needed her most, it wasn’t her fault and I don’t hold it against her, but she wasn’t, and you were. When I had no one else, I always knew I could turn to you. I’m getting to marry the love of my life, and I wouldn’t want to do it without you at my side.” Shaan is not someone who often shows his emotions, normally he is a very calm and composed man, but now he is struggling to hold back tears of joy. 

“It would be an absolute honor, to be your groomsman.” 

Over the next 9 months the boys plan the wedding with help from all their friends and family, excitedly sending out invitations to their loved ones, Henry is beyond grateful to have sensible Shaan by his side to help keep things organized and calm, and who gets him out of tux shopping with Bea and Philip at least 3 times. 

9 months after the proposal, the wedding goes off without a hitch. The ceremony is held in a local loft space, that has been transformed over the past few days, into the perfect wedding venue. 

Henry thought he would feel nervous as hell when he and Alex got married, but standing in front of Alex with all his friends and family around him, his two siblings and two of his closest and dearest friends at his side, Henry has never felt so calm. 

In mid 2024, Shaan gets to witness another huge milestone in Henry’s life. He gets to see him become a father for the first time. 

A year after their wedding, Henry and Alex decided they wanted to start their family, and decided to go down the surrogacy route, with a known egg donor, and Henry being the biological father, so there are no questions of whether or not the child is an heir. 

It took only one round of IVF, and they soon found out they were expecting a healthy little girl. 

They had spent the past 9 months eagerly and anxiously preparing for the baby’s arrival and waiting to meet her, and now the time has finally come. 

Last night, all of Alex and Henry’s loved ones got a message, telling them that the baby was on her way, and that things were happening quickly. Before anyone could get to the hospital, they were sent a picture of a teary eyed Henry, smiling ear to ear, holding the baby. They let them know that both baby and the surrogate (a friend of Henry’s from uni, called Addie) were doing great, and baby would likely be home soon.

Now, less than 24 hours after her birth, Henry Alex and the baby are home and settled and welcoming visitors. 

Shaan of course was one of the first to visit, knowing this day is bittersweet for Henry, without his dad. He’s going to need some extra love and support and Shaan is more than happy to provide that.

Now Shaan is standing in Henry and Alex’s living room, watching Henry lovingly fuss over his daughter, who he and Alex have named Caroline (Carly for short) Estrella Claremont-Diaz-Windsor. Though technically she legally has both Fox and Mountchristen on her birth cert too, but in day to day life she’ll just have the 3 last names, instead of 5.

As Shaan watches Henry coo over baby Carly, he is brought back to the day Henry came out to him, and can’t help but think of how far he has come since then, back then he was a scared, lonely and lost young boy, barely out of childhood, now he is a proud, confident and amazing young man with a career he loves, a husband and a beautiful baby girl. Shaan really could not be more proud of him.

Half an hour later, Alex has gone out to the kitchen to make up some bottles for Carly, who is now contentedly lying in her bassinet.

“She’s just like you already, so calm.” Shaan notes to Henry, smiling down at little Carly and stroking her cheek. 

“Mum says that too, I just hope she’s always this calm, and isn’t as wild of a toddler as her cousins are.” Henry laughs, remembering how Philip and Martha’s eldest daughter Kathleen (Katie for short, after Catherine.) was always up to some mischief, from the moment she could crawl.

“You’ll handle it just fine, even if she turns out to be as... shall we say energetic, as Alex.” Shaan replies in an amused tone, earning a laugh from Henry.

“Speaking of Alex, we were talking about Godparents for Carly, just before she was born. He’s going to choose her Godmother- I think he’s going to choose June- and I’m going to choose her Godfather.” Henry says. 

“Are you going to ask Pez? Or Philip?” Shaan asks, never once expecting the answer Henry is about to give. 

“Actually I’m asking you.” Shaan freezes, shocked into silence once again, unsure of what to say or how to react. “There’s no pressure to say yes, I know you’re Hindu and not Christian so I totally understand if you say no, I can ask Pez or Philip, but I wanted to ask your first, but like I said no pressure to say yes, I’ll understand if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“Of course I will, Henry it would be my utmost honor. I may not believe in the same God as you, or in only one, as you do, but I do care about Carly as much as you do, and I would be honored to guide her and teach her.” Shaan hurriedly assures him, knowing how Henry can work himself up and get paranoid.

Henry breaks out into a grin. 

“Oh I’m so glad! Thank you! We don’t have exact details for her baptism yet, but I’ll let you know as soon as we do.” 

A few hours later, Shaan heads back home, his heart lifting when he walks into the living room and sees Zahra sitting on the sofa, her laptop wedged onto her lap, hardly fitting now there’s a baby bump in the way. 

Earlier in the year, Zahra had surprised Shaan with the news that she was pregnant. They hadn’t been trying, though they hadn’t really been trying to prevent a pregnancy either, but at 42 neither of them thought they would conceive without fertility treatment. 

The pregnancy had come as a huge shock, and shook them both for a few days, but they soon realized how excited they were and how much they wanted this surprise baby, so now here they are 5 months later, just 2 short months away from meeting their son or daughter. 

“Hey.” Zahra greets Shaan, setting her laptop aside. “How are the boys, and the baby?” She asks. She had wanted to come with Shaan to meet Carly, but that morning she had woken up with unbelievable back pain, so opted to stay at home and rest.

“Alex and Henry are over the moon, and Carly is absolutely perfect. How do you feel now? Did you do much while I was gone?” Shaan asks, kissing her briefly on the lips, before settling down next to her and greeting the baby with a kiss to the bump.

“My back’s better, Ellen came around on her way to see the boys and Carly and dropped off some heating pads that she said worked wonders for her when she was pregnant, and they seem to be doing the trick for me too. I’ve mostly just been catching up on work and emails, the usual. I was thinking about some things we need to get ready before the baby gets here, some legal stuff, and I realized we need to pick a Guardian or Guardians for the baby, someone to take them in and take care of them, if anything ever happens to us.” Zahra explains, resting her hand on her bump. Shaan grins and places his hand next to hers. 

“I know just the person.”


End file.
